2006
Events *1st January - Paul Lambert is set upon by homophobic thugs. *4th January - Alan Turner contacts his son for the first time in years. (First appearance of the character since 1985) * 6th January - Terence Turner returns to the village for the first time since 1985. *10th January - Marlon Dingle walks in on his fiancee Donna Windsor wearing the wedding dress of his late wife Tricia and reacts with absolute shock and fury. *11th January - Alice Wilson is rushed to hospital for an emergency caesarean as her baby is in distress. *12th January - Alice Wilson gives birth to a son. *16th January - Sam Dingle and Alice Wilson discover Alice's cancer is very aggressive. *20th January - Alice Wilson cuts all her hair off. *31st January - Nicola Blackstock breaks off her engagement to Simon Meredith. * 3rd February - Aaron Livesy returns to stay with his mother Chas Dingle. *6th February - Lisa and Debbie Dingle spend all day arguing. When Debbie makes a snide remark about Lisa's parenting skills, Lisa finally explodes with rage and physically attacks her. *14th February - Bob Hope and Marlon Dingle's joint stag do (despite the fact that Val Lambert was there) takes place at a casino. *15th February - Bob Hope goes missing following his stag do. *16th February - Marlon Dingle marries Donna Windsor and Donna's mother Viv remarries Bob Hope. At the reception in the Woolpack, Bob's son Jamie arrives by punching him, leaving Scott Windsor to return the favour. (First appearance of Jamie Hope) *17th February - Dawn Woods catches her mother Jean Hope and her ex-husband Terry in bed. *19th February - Betty Eagleton and Adam Forsythe discover there is an injunction out on Terence Turner whilst trying to track down his ex-wife. *22nd February - A drunk Terence Turner tells his father that he did rape his sister Steph Stokes. Alan refuses to give Terence money but Terence knocks Alan unconscious, takes the money and flees. *27th February - Andy Sugden and Daz Eden destroy everything inside the Kings River Development office. Off-screen, Katie Sugden and her father Brian Addyman are involved in a car accident on the way back to Emmerdale. Brian is killed and Katie is left in a coma. *28th February - Katie Sugden is rushed into surgery after bleeding in her abdomen. After, she wakes from her coma. *3rd March - First appearances of Perdita Hyde-Sinclair and Grayson Sinclair. *5th March - Carl King proposes to Chas Dingle. *6th March - Carl King proposes to Chas Dingle again. *12th March - Nicola Blackstock leaves the village after being exposed. (Final appearance of the character until 2007) *19th March - The Hopes throw out Scott Windsor upon discovering Scott reported his step-sister Dawn Woods for benefit fraud. *23rd March - First appearance of Rosemary Sinclair. *24th March - Alasdair Sinclair marries Sadie King. *6th April - Adam Forsythe proposes to Steph Stokes. She declines before confessing she killed Shelley Williams. *9th April - Terence Turner discovers the truth about Adam Forsythe's past. *12th April - Adam Forsythe drugs Terence Turner before locking him in the cellar. *13th April - Terence Turner is killed when Adam Forsythe smacks him over the head with a fire extinguisher, sending him down the stairs. Adam and his girlfriend (also Terence's sister) Steph Stokes bury his body in the woods. *17th April - The Easter Egg competition, The Eggs Factor, is disrupted when a van with a canoodling Eric Pollard and Val Lambert inside rolls down a hill, destroying all the eggs. *18th April - Alice Wilson is told for her chemotherapy isn't working and her tumour has grown. *21st April - An argument between Daz Eden, Jasmine Thomas and Debbie Dingle ends when, in a fit of rage, Daz throws a bottle of vodka, which catches alight and sets the vicarage on fire. *23rd April - Alice Wilson's hen night takes place. *24th April - Sam Dingle and Alice Wilson marry. *27th April - Carl King punches Matthew King for tricking their brother Jimmy in order to buy the haulage yard the Kings were going to get. *28th April - Dawn Woods is given a six-week custodial sentence for benefit fraud. *9th May - Len Reynolds punches Eric Pollard after Eric taunts him. *12th May - Lesley Meredith leaves the village with old flame Bobby-John Downes. (Final appearance of the character) *14th May - Steph and Adam Forsythe return to the village and reveal that they got married. *18th May - Steph Forsythe tells her father Alan that she killed her brother Terence. When showing showing Alan where Terence was buried, they discover the body missing. Dawn Woods is released from prison. *19th May - Steph Forsythe suffers a breakdown and is admitted to a psychiatric hospital. *21st May - After being drugged by husband Adam, Steph Forsythe hits a nurse at the psychiatric hospital. *23rd May - Carl King slashes the tires on Matthew King's trucks. *26th May - Jean Hope and Terry Woods are arrested for lewd behaviour. *28th May - Tom King and Dawn Woods discover Tom's girlfriend and Dawn's mother Jean's affair with Dawn's ex-husband Terry. *29th May - Chas Dingle runs over Del Dingle's dog Titch. *4th June - Shadrach Dingle walks in on Bob Hope and Viv Windsor seducing each other after stealing alcohol from the shop. Donna makes a citizen's arrest. *8th June - Rodney Blackstock punches Eric Pollard. The incident is caught on camera by a press photographer. *9th June - Kelly Windsor slaps Eric Pollard after discovering he badmouthed her to the police. She does it again so the incident is caught on camera. *13th June - Edna Birch slaps Victoria Sugden when she catches Victoria and her friend Kayleigh Gibbs in her home. *14th June - Jo Stiles catches Katie Sugden and Daz Eden kissing. *27th June - A mystery person destroys the power box at the King's River showhome with the digger at the site. *28th June - Jimmy King collapses during an argument with Jack Sugden. *3rd July - Jimmy King takes a photo of his ex-wife Sadie and Cain Dingle kissing. *5th July - Ashley Thomas discovers his niece Jasmine has been sleeping with Cain Dingle. He furiously confronts Cain in the Woolpack. * 12th July - Matthew King proposes to his former sister-in-law Sadie. *13th July - The King's River showhome explodes and collapses, killing Noreen Bell and estate agent David Brown. Marlon Dingle's brother Eli arrives in the village in time to witness the disaster. (First appearance of the character) *14th July - Dawn Woods dies in hospital of internal injuries sustained in the house collapse. (Final appearance of the character) *26th July - Dawn Woods' funeral takes place. Dawn's stepmother Viv Hope discovers she is pregnant after she faints. *30th July - After realising she hasn't got much time left, Alice Dingle asks her husband Sam to help her die. *31st July - Alice Dingle dies in a suicide assisted by her husband Sam. *7th August - Ashley Thomas takes his rage out on the Dingles, almost leading to a fight with Zak Dingle. *8th August - Alice Dingle's funeral is due to take place, but her body is taken by the police for examination. *10th August - The Dingles are taken in for questioning about Alice's death. *14th August - Alice Dingle's funeral takes place. *21st August - Pearl Ladderbanks runs into Daz Eden in Leeds and brings him back to the village. *31st August - Katie Sugden and Jo Stiles fight over Katie's husband Andy. *6th September - Toni Daggert is burned after a fight with Del Dingle over Paddy Kirk in the Woolpack kitchen. * 8th September - Del Dingle is arrested on suspicion of wounding with intent. *17th September - Cain Dingle kidnaps Tom and Sadie King. *21st September - Cain Dingle leaves the village following the kidnapping of Tom and Sadie King. (Last appearance of Cain Dingle until 2009 and final appearance of Sadie King) *3rd October - Andy Sugden and Darren Eden found Andy's daughter Sarah who goes missing for 9 months and they decide to keep Sarah's return a secret. *15th October - Return of Emily Kirk. *17th October - Two thugs named Nick Callow and Gary Dench arrive in the village looking for Eli Dingle. *18th October - Nick Callow and Gary Dench raid the Woolpack looking for Eli Dingle, injuring Eli's brother Marlon in the process. Ethan Blake returns to the village. *20th October - In order to settle the score with Nick Callow and Gary Dench, Eli Dingle raids the Post Office armed with a shotgun, holding Viv Hope and Kelly Windsor hostage. Eli then hides the shotgun under Nick and Gary's van and the two thugs are then arrested. * 25th October - Emily Kirk attempts suicide by drowning herself, but Sam Dingle saves her just in time. * 3rd November - Eve Birch marries James Jenson. *10th November - Steph Forsythe is sentenced to life imprisonment for the murder of her brother Terence. *12th November - Adam Forsythe commits suicide in his jail cell. *16th November - Peter Birch leaves the village after found out Edna Birch is not his real mother. Jack Sugden and Daz Eden visit Billy Hopwood in prison (first appearance of the character since 2003). *20th November - Bob Hope tries to mow down Tom King. *21st November - Len Reynolds confronts Tom King about his treatment of Edna Birch. *23rd November - Tom King proposes to Rosemary Sinclair. *26th November - A mysterious stranger named David Metcalfe arrives in the village looking for his father. (First appearance of the character) *3rd December - Katie Sugden falls off her horse. *10th December - Paul Lambert witnesses Grayson Sinclair being homophobically attacked. *18th December - As part of their revenge campaign against Tom King, Bob and Jamie Hope vandalise the King's River billboard by torching it. *25th December - One of Emmerdale's greatest storylines begins when Tom King is murdered on his wedding day to Rosemary Sinclair. *29th December - Bob Hope confesses to the murder of Tom King. Real life events * 20th May - Charlie Hardwick wins 'Best Comedy Performance', Leah Bracknell wins 'Best Exit', Nicola Wheeler wins 'Soap Bitch of the Year' and Daz and Belle trapped in a mineshaft wins 'Spectacular Scene of the Year at The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *r" padding=" at Wikipedia Category:2006